


Bonding Anew Trip

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Up, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Road Trips, Secrets, Violence, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: Music playing loudly and people yelling along, they said this was the spirit of road trips.Heat haze ahead and all windows down, three friends were enjoying their summer vacation like never, or so.





	Bonding Anew Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletvisionforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 1 (Time and Place) prompt :  
> TIME: summer vacation  
> PLACE: in a car on a long road trip

When summer hit Tsukishima, he felt left over by the entire world. The cars were all running as if they were racing and the street people were walking with haste. Each time he had to talk to someone, their words spilled, out of control they were tides carrying him out of the conversation. Still it didn’t bother him that much, he would go at this once pace, as always. But some ball of sunshine who knew about it thought they had to do something.  
  
[10:40] hinata : hey let’s go on a trip next week !! you are all free right ?  
  
[10:42] swaggeyama : u should focus on work dumbass  
  
[12:45] tsukki : And you’re going to drive ?  
  
[12:49] hinata : noo, you will !  
  
[12:50] tsukki : I didn’t say yes yet.  
  
Tsukishima sighted, knowing that he already surrendered. In the end, he was longing to see them too, after all these years. Yachi genuinely called it a “bonding anew trip”. Even though Tsukishima was not fully convinced by the name, he may be able to start over.  
  


 

  
  
Music playing loudly and people yelling along, they said this was the spirit of road trips. Heat haze ahead and all windows down, three friends were enjoying their summer vacation like never, or so.  
  
\- Where are we going today ?  
  
\- Straight to the end road Yachi ! affirmed Hinata.  
  
It’s easy to say when you’re not the one driving. Stupid Hinata was smiling even brighter as an answer and Yachi did the same. The sun was perfectly positioned to throw its deadly rays on the wheel and Tsukishima’s pale skin. By the end of the day, he would look funny with tan only on his fingers.  
  
Hinata’s awful singing blended with Yachi’s sweet notes and Tsukishima’s less enthusiastic tone was giving every song a fresh cover that would undoubtedly sell better than the original. The more he heard their voices, the more he saw their faces, he realized how much he loved them. They had no idea where they were going so they couldn’t feel more free.  
  
  
  
When Yachi opened her eyes, the landscape was not running at hundred of kilometers fast anymore. The dusty red moutains were incredibly still. Laying on the backseats, she couldn’t see Tsukishima nor Hinata in the front, yet their voices reached her.  
  
All her muscles were stiff from sleeping so much in the car. It would be nice to stand up a bit but it would break the momentum. She tried to figure out what they were talking about. A lot of “sorry” were uttered, paired with “high school years” and “errors”. Yachi wanted to know about the situation so badly. She hated herself for being overly curious. The car’s front doors opened and slammed on the same beat.  
  
\- Give me another chance, please, whispered Hinata.  
  
\- That’s unfair for Yachi. Look, she’s sleeping.  
  
She faked.  
  
\- She won’t know it.  
  
\- She will if you keep talking so loud. That’s so out of you to talk like that.  
  
Tsukishima was confused. There was no way he could understand why Hinata’s caramel eyes looked so desperate. Or rather, he knew too well so he couldn’t accept it. On the last kilometers of the day, Tsukishima locked his eyes on the everlasting concrete road. It reminded him that he came to move on, not to walk the wrong paths again.  
  


 

  
  
Eventually the car ran out of fuel. Tsukishima miscalculating was not something they could see everyday. Stuck in surprise, he kept repeating to himself that it was not possible. He was absolutely sure they would have enough to reach the next city.  
  
Waving hands on this treeless road so people would notice their distress was less of a burden with the bracing wind by their side. The few drivers they came across barely paid attention at them. Far in the horizon, the sun quit his job throwing a last golden ray on the clouds.  
  
\- Guess we have to pull this.  
  
When the night fell they saw a motel, far away but they saw its glorious neon lights. Their respective shadows gradually stretched with car fire coming to meet them for the first time. The light was suddenly so intense, Tsukishima was blinded when he turned back.  
  
\- Yachi stay behind us, warned Tsukishima.  
  
Her moisty hand was gently hold by Hinata’s, not a lot more confident. With the fire still on, she could barely see the lone driver, and backseats with stuff piled to the top. They were staring right at her. When she noticed she grabbed Hinata’s hand tightly, trying her best not to shiver. The driver finally got out after endless minutes listening to his engine grumbling.  
  
\- Do ya need help guys ? they yelled with a friendly voice.  
  
At first glance, they didn’t look as suspicious as the boys thought. Hinata answered positively and carefully observed him approach them. Walking up to conversation distance he dived forward toward Hinata. A knife. Tsukishima saw the knife he handled, glowing with lights’ reflections. They were going to kill them with that hand knife. If he didn’t move now Hinata will get stabbed by this fucking knife. Move legs ! He can reach them. He can pull them away. They can handle the situation. He deeply wish they did.  
  
  
  
Eventually daylight hit the open wounds. Crimson trails were drawn on the concrete road. Not hearing a simple complaint nor seeing any expression on their face, Tsukishima realized how much Yachi and Hinata missed him. Without the wind of carefreeness blasting, fighting against dizziness, waiting on the side road for someone to notice them was closer to hell than any other experience Tsukishima had to go through until now.


End file.
